My love
by Tashimaru1
Summary: Inuyasha had chosen her long ago to be his. It is mating season and he tries to stay away. How long can he last? I dont own inuyasha! It makes me sad everytime i have to say that!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she sat at her desk, trying to study for a test. It didnt help that inuyasha kept invading her thoughts. She sighed again and closed the book, laying her head on top of it. "Its useless." She groaned to herself, "i cant stop thinking about inuyasha, theres no way i can study and get this memorized by tomorrow morning!" She sighed again as she opened the book back up and tried to will herself to study. She tried for a long time before she slowly dozed off with her head on the book.

Inuyasha was sitting on the tree outside her window, watching her attempts to study that turned into her sleeping. He wondered why she didn't just give up on that school thing she always complained about. He thought back to what Kagome had said before she dozed off. She was thinking about him? He wondered why. He sighed and leaned back against the tree, watching her through the night, wanting to touch her. Mating season was approaching soon and his demon side had already chosen kagome as a potential mate long ago. He was afraid to be around her, in case his demon side took over and tried to mate her. But he was also afraid that if he didn't ask her to be his, someone else would claim her. He sighed in irritation. Why did it have to be mating season already?


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome slowly sat up. She was still groggy from sleep. She felt sore from falling asleep at the desk. She looked over at her alarm clock and shrieked in alarm. "Oh no! I only have ten minutes to get to school!" She quickly threw on her uniform and slid down the stair rail to run into the kitchen. She kissed her mom goodbye and ran out the door. She ran all the way to school, arriving with two minutes to go, panting heavily. Her friends waved and approached her. "Hi kagome! Hows your arthritis today?" Ami asked cheerfully. Kagomes eye twitched. Gramps just loved to give her anything and everything in his medical book. "Why its much better! I really hope the test is easy today!" "Me too!" Yumi said, looking worried, "does anyone know how to solve 'a/2=b/8'?" Kagome groaned. "I have no clue what you even said yumi. It all sounds like latin to me! Im gonna fail for sure!" The bell rang and they dashed into the classroom together. Kagome reached her desk and looked down at the paper sitting on it. She sighed as she realized she was completely lost. She started just filling out the multiple choice bubbles, until it was completely filled out. She looked down at it in horror. Somehow she had managed to make inuyashas face with the multiple choice bubbles. The teacher came and took her paper. She groaned and let her head fall to the desk. Yep she had failed for sure. A short while later her paper was handed back to her. She winced, opening one eye to take a peek at it. Her mouth fell open as a big 100%! Was at the top of the paper. She stared at it in disbelief. "I am disappointed in you all." The teacher said. "The only one to pass the test was higurashi with a perfect score and she isn't even here all of the time! You should all follow her example and work extra hard!" Kagome looked on in disbelief, looking once again at her paper. Yep that was inuyashas face alright. She had to remember to thank him later for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome lept out of the well with a sigh. She was glad to have passed her test, even if it was on accident. She walked back to the village and saw miroku and sango in front of kaedes hut. "Kagome!" Sango cried out in greeting, "im glad you're back!" Kagome sighed. "What did miroku do this time?" "Well..." sango began, shooting a glare at miroku as he grinned pervertedly at her, "he attempted to have 'the talk' with shippo now that he has a girlfriend and it horrified the poor kid into hysterics! Kaede had to calm him down and explain it in a less...explicit manner..." miroku shrugged. "I was practicing for my future children." Sango sighed as her eye twitched. "If that's how you plan to explain things to our child, i dont think you will ever be allowed out of my sight. Kagome, he was going on about things i never even heard of! It was the most disturbing thing i ever heard in my life!" Kagome smiled as miroku groped sango and she whapped him over the head with hirakotsu. "Don't even think about touching me, houshi-sama! I cant even look at you right now!" Miroku sighed. Kagome looked around. "Wheres inuyasha?" She asked. Miroku replied, "he said he was going for a walk and to go to the hotsprings." He grinned pervertedly again, "im sure he would love for you to join him." Sango whapped him again. Kagome smiled and said, "i wont go by the hot springs but I will go look for him in the forest. Thanks guys!" She walked off as sango turned back to miroku. He stared innocently at her. "What?" She sighed as her eye twitched again. "I swear miroku, you have to be the most perverted person in the world." Miroku smiled and said, "im just trying to help out my friends sango." "Yeah..." sango muttered as she walked away, "i think you're the one that needs help."


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha was sitting in his usual tree as kagome approached. She looked up at him. "Inuyasha? You okay?" Inuyasha lept down in front of her and replied, "feh! Of course im fine! I just wanted some time to myself." He paused, looking at her and started backing away slowly. Kagome took a step towards him. "Inuyasha?" "Fuck." He hissed as he backed up further. "Dont come any closer." He lept off quickly, causing kagomes feelings to be hurt as she stared after him in bewilderment. She sighed and returned to the village to ask sango for her advice. She arrived and seeing that miroku was knocked out on the ground, she was sure sango would be able to talk to her without any interruption. Judging by the lump on his head, he would be out for a few hours. She vaguely wondered what he had done this time before she returned to the present and pulled sango along with her to the hotsprings.

Sango listened to kagomes story with a smile on her face. "Well kagome, it is mating season and you are in heat. I think hes afraid to hurt you." Kagome blushed. "How can you tell if im in heat?" Sango replied, "with demons and humans it is pretty easy to tell. The females are in heat after their bleeding cycle ends. For demons, they only have a cycle once a year." "Lucky for them." Kagome muttered, still blushing. Sango continued on, "its obvious that his demon side thinks of you as a mate already. It must be hard for him to keep from claiming you. Hes probably not even sure how you feel about him. If you give him time, im sure hell tell you himself." Kagome sighed and nodded as sango got out of the springs and dried off. "Be careful Kagome, don't stay out too late okay?" Kagome nodded again and relaxed in the spring.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome sighed as she got out of the hotsprings and dried off. She turned and went to her clothes when, suddenly, she was pushed back against a tree. A hand covered her mouth as she looked at her attacker in horror. It was Kouga. There was no recognition in his eyes. She struggled in his grasp. Kouga used his other hand to grope her ass. She flinched and as he was distracted bit the hand he had covering her mouth. As he jerked his hand back, she took in a breath and screamed. "Inuyasha! Help!"

Inuyashas ears perked up as he heard kagome scream out. He lept up and started running to where he could still hear her screaming his name. He hoped he reached her in time to stop whatever was happening.

Kagome was forced to the ground and Kouga got on top of her, covering her mouth again. She instinctively crossed her legs as he tried to take her. She thought of inuyasha as she closed her eyes.

 **sorry this one is so short guys I'm just writing this as it pops in my head! I will write more today!**

 **Love**

 **lady tashimaru**


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha arrived and saw Kouga trying to force open kagomes legs as he held her down. Inuyasha felt his demon side rise up and snarl within himself at someone trying to claim what was his. He lept at kouga and barreled into him, knocking him away from kagome. Kagome scooted against the tree and tried to cover herself as inuyasha and kouga fought. Kagome heard a yelp following a boom from out in the forest as inuyasha threw kouga headfirst into a tree. She looked up and relaxed as inuyasha appeared. He looked down at her in worry as he took off his shirt and draped it around her. He took a cautious sniff at her, relaxing when he could smell she was still in heat and not claimed. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he realized she was shaking. Suddenly, kagome lept into his arms and he held her close as she finally started to cry. He stroked her hair and hoped that he had managed to kill that bastard. 'If i had been any later...i could have lost her forever...' Inuyasha thought as he held her desperately. Kagome finally started to calm down as inuyasha held her and rubbed her back. "I...inuyasha? Can...can i sleep in the tree with you tonight? Please?" Kagome begged, eyes swimming with tears as she looked up at him. He was about to refuse, afraid of what he might do, but he finally gave in as he saw the fear in her eyes. He nodded slightly and she reached up and kissed him. He was suprised but returned it, pulling away as his demon side demanded more. He picked her up and carried her back to the village, hoping he could control himself. He did not want to attack her as kouga had tried to do.

Kagome was still shaking as she laid on inuyashas back as he ran home. She couldn't believe what Kouga had tried to do to her. She wondered why inuyasha hadn't tried to attack her as well, seeing as he was the one with her all of the time while she was in heat. She thought and realized, maybe he was having those urges, but trying to supress them to keep her safe. She was grateful that he was looking out for her, but she also felt something else. She felt desire for inuyasha. It had always been there, but never this strong. She sighed and hoped that she could control herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome and inuyasha sat in his tree together that night. They had not told the others what kouga had tried to do. Kagome leaned into inuyashas chest and sighed. He blushed, trying not to breathe too much, for her heat scent was intoxicating. Kagome was trying to keep herself in control, as her desire was much more now that she was in heat. She breathed in inuyashas scent as she laid there, and felt the desire arrow through her. She tried to distract herself by talking. "Inuyasha? Thank you for protecting me." Inuyasha looked down at her. "Why wouldn't i, kagome? You deserve to be able to choose your own mate and not be forced into anything." Kagome looked at him. "Is there someone you have already chosen that you want to mate, inuyasha?" He blushed as she continued to look at him. "Uhmm...maybe." kagomes face fell and she started to move back. "Im sorry inuyasha. I should go so she doesn't get jealous." Inuyasha caught her arm and pulled her back up against his chest. He sighed. "You idiot. I thought you could tell already...its been so hard for me...to not just get you alone...i chose you kagome, a long time ago..." kagome blushed this time as he admitted to her how he felt. She reached up and pulled his face down to her and she kissed him on the lips. He returned it, trying not to lose control. Kagome whispered as she pulled away, "i chose you a long time ago too, inuyasha." She leaned up and whispered in his ear, causing shivers to run down his spine as she said, "claim me. Make me yours inuyasha." Inuyashas control snapped as she whispered this to him, and he pulled her closer to him, growling slightly as his hands went under his shirt to grasp her ass and pull her even more to him. He slowly moved his hands upwards, pulling his shirt up with them. He pulled it up over her chest and growled slightly again, seeing her breasts. He leaned her against the tree and dipped his head to her chest, sucking on her breast as she whimpered beneath him. He used his other hand to reach down into her panties, playing with her as she panted. Suddenly, there was a sound that made them jump apart, and inuyasha almost fell out of the tree as kagome jerked the shirt back over herself. "Kagome?" They heard again as they looked over the edge of the branch, and saw shippo trying to look up at them. He was afraid something had happened to kagome with all of the noises she had been making, but Inuyasha had been making noises too. They kinda reminded him of his parents when he was told to go play outside... inuyasha was still panting, leaning his head against kagome as he snarled out. "I will be right back, right after i kill shippo." Shippo heard this and shrieked, running as inuyasha lept after him. Kagome was stuck on the branch, still panting after what had almost happened. She could still feel inuyashas mouth pulling on her. She looked down and realized she was too far up to get down on her own. She sighed and sat up against the tree, waiting for inuyasha to return. Suddenly shippos screaming got nearer, and he lept up into the tree, hiding under inuyashas shirt she still had on. "Hide me! Hes gonna kill me!" Shippo whimpered. Kagome looked down, smiling slightly at the lump over her belly. The way he was curled, she almost looked pregnant. "Oi! Get over here shippo!" Inuyasha snarled as he lept into view, looking around until he paused at kagome and saw the lump at her stomach. His mind went elsewhere for a moment before his thoughts returned. He growled at shippo until kagome called down sweetly to him. "Inuyasha?" And she held out her hand, offering him to come back up to her. Inuyashas anger dimmed as he lept up in the tree again, going behind her and pulling her back up against him. Hearing shippos snores, he leaned forward and whispered in her ears, "were not done yet kagome. When i get the chance im going to..." he whispered some more things in her ear huskily as she blushed. Tomorrow would be a rough day to not be distracted from finding jewel shards.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome woke up the next morning with inuyasha still behind her. She felt something at her neck and blushed, realizing that inuyasha had fallen asleep, biting her neck gently. She realized she had a hickey. She wondered what the others would say if they saw it. She tried to gently pull away and inuyasha growled, waking up. He released her neck and smirked. He paused as he realized he had bitten her neck, pre-marking her as his. He would have a much harder time resisting her but at least now no other demons could try to claim her from him. He smiled and nuzzled her mark, then pulled her into a kiss. Shippo woke up with a yawn as they pulled away. He poked his head out of the shirt. "Kagome? Im hungry!" Kagome giggled and replied, "lets go make breakfast then." Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and lept down, placing her on the ground as she walked back to the village.

They arrived a few minutes later, kagome starting breakfast as inuyasha grabbed shippo while she was busy. He shot a look at Miroku who was the only one near, before turning to shippo. He blushed as he growled out, "okay shippo, why the hell did you have to interrupt me and kagome while we were having a...private conversation?" Miroku snorted and started laughing hysterically as he looked at inuyashas blush. "In...in a tree?" He managed to choke out as he continued laughing. Inuyasha growled out, "shut up houshi-sama!" Shippo looked on in confusion and said, "im sorry i interrupted you talking to kagome. I promise not to bother you tonight." Miroku chuckled "i cant promise to be the same inuyasha." Inuyasha growled and bared his fangs at miroku. "Just fucking try it miroku." Miroku held up his hands placatingly, "just kidding!"


	9. Chapter 9

They headed out later that day, waving goodbye to kaede as they went to go find more jewel shards. Sango, miroku and shippo led the way on kilala as kagome followed them with inuyasha walking after her. Kagome smiled to herself as she made sure to swing her hips tantalizingly as she walked. She was going to make him suffer.

Inuyasha was trying to count to ten and distract himself as kagome teased him. He was so close to pouncing on her, the others be damned. He sped up to walk beside her, holding onto her ass while the others were preoccupied. Kagome jumped and felt his desire radiating off of him. It didnt help that she was still in his shirt, the only thing seperating his hand from her ass was her underwear. She got the feeling that she would pay for teasing him later.

That night they made camp and started setting up for dinner. Inuyasha said he was going to go for a walk and took off. Kagome grabbed her bathing supplies and turned to miroku and shippo, saying "help sango with dinner, dont make her stress herself too much." Miroku nodded and kagome took off for the hotsprings.


	10. Chapter 10

**lemon chapter!**

Kagome approached the hotsprings. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching her. Kagome felt his eyes on her and decided to tease him some more. She let his shirt slip down, leaving her shoulders bare. She then slowly slid it down again until only her waist was covered. With a smirk over her shoulder at him, she dropped the rest to the ground and turned to face him as he walked up to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He growled as he dipped his head to her breasts once again, taking one into his mouth and sucking on it. Kagome moaned and fisted her hands in his hair to keep from falling down. Inuyasha smirked up at her as he smelled her arousal growing with each pull on her breast. He switched to the other breast and lowered his hand to her womanhood, rubbing her folds as she gasped his name. He let go of her breast and lowered her to the ground. He placed kisses on her thighs as she bucked against him. He tenderly licked at her womanhood, making her cry out in pleasure. He then started sucking on her womanhood, enjoying the dog-like whimpers she was making. Her heat scent was enhanced by her arousal now, and he couldn't wait any longer. He flipped her onto her hands and knees, kissing her mating mark on her neck as he started to enter her. Kagome gasped out in pain and pleasure as he thrusted into her, breaking her barrier easily with sheer size and strength alone. Inuyasha panted as he thrust into her, his demon side trying to gain control. "Fuck. Kagome...i dont know if i can keep from going demon..." kagome panted back at him, "its okay inuyasha. I trust you. All of you." Inuyasha finally let go of his control, becoming full demon as he continued to thrust into her. Kagome gasped out his name as he continued to pound her, feeling like she was close. "Inu...yasha...dont stop..." inuyasha growled in response, going harder and deeper into her as she orgasmed and he bit her mark on her neck as he released inside her, officially marking her as his. He turned to normal, still on top of her, panting. He flipped her over to where she was facing him and raised her legs up so he could take her again. Kagome moaned as he re-entered her, going as fast and as deep as he could. Kagome orgasmed again with the new tighter position, and he released a moment after her, moaning each others names as they came. Inuyasha finally slid out of her and pulled her to him, kissing her. Her heat scent was finally gone, sated by their mating. Kagome smiled at him as he watched her. "I didnt hurt you, did i kagome?" He asked in worry. "No im fine inuyasha. Just tired." She replied as she snuggled to him. "We should get back. The others are probably worried." Inuyasha sighed and nodded helping her up as they walked back to camp.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome and inuyasha returned to camp, trying to act like everything was normal. They sat down next to the others around the fire. Sango was about to turn to kagome and say something but paused, her eyes widening. Suddenly she placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to hold in her giggles. "Um? Kagome? Did anything...happen while you were gone? I thought you were going to take a bath!" Kagome blushed, "i did! All clean!" Miroku looked over at kagome as well and smirked, patting inuyasha on the back. "Well its about time!" "Whats about time miroku?!" Inuyasha stammered out, blushing. Sango started giggling again. "Kagome...you have grass and dirt stains all over the back of inuyashas shirt you are wearing...and the front of it..." kagome shrieked, blushing profusely and sped off with a change of clothes out of her bag. Inuyasha just sat there, still blushing and trying to avoid everyones eyes. "So inuyasha...if you think you and kagome can keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes..." miroku began, "shall we start moving again?" Inuyasha just nodded to the side, still blushing as kagome returned in a fresh new red robe, head bowed and sitting down to eat. "We need to get moving so that i am still okay to fight if we face naraku." Sango said, trying to change the subject to avoid kagome being embarrassed. Kagome nodded. "Hopefully it wont take that long if we keep at it. Lets talk in the morning about it. Im going to bed im tired." Miroku smirked, "hmm...i wonder why?" Kagome blushed and walked over to her sleeping bag, climbing inside and covering up to avoid mirokus gaze.


	12. Chapter 12

Miroku sighed as he fell back from the group to walk with kagome. "Kagome, i have been wanting to talk with you." Kagome looked at him and nodded "i could tell. Something is troubling you. Whats up miroku?" He sighed again. "I am...concerned..." "about what?"she asked as she looked at him, his shaking hands the only sign that he was upset. "I am concerned about the child. I should never have gotten sango pregnant when naraku is still alive. What if it is a boy, it will get a windtunnel. I will have cursed my own child." He took a shuddering breath, "i still remember the day my father was pulled into his own windtunnel before my eyes. I never wanted my child to have to witness that." He choked back a sob. "Oh gods kagome, what have i done?" Kagome turned to him, making sure the others were still walking far ahead of them. "Miroku. Sango knew the risks, but she took that risk because she loves you and she wants that baby you gave her. She was so afraid that after the last battle with naraku, when you almost died, that she would never get to tell you how much she loved you. She told me that when she found out she was having your child, it was the happiest day of her life. However, she was so nervous about how you would act she didnt want to tell you at first. When her belly started to fill out, she got more afraid of what you would say. When she got attacked by that man who was going to kill her and she shouted out that she was pregnant, i saw the happiness in your eyes at her confession. Do not worry we will kill him before the baby is born, kami so help me." Miroku relaxed a bit and smiled faintly. "Thank you kagome." "Just be there for her. She does not need stress or to be hurt. Go show her how much you love her." Miroku nodded and walked faster to catch up to sango, sliding his arm around her waist. She smiled and leaned into him.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome smiled as she watched sango and miroku walk together, hand in hand. Shippo was fast asleep on kagomes shoulder. Inuyasha glanced back at her, making sure she was okay. She smiled at him and he smiled back before slowing down to wrap his hand around her waist. Kagome smiled and sighed, leaning into him. "So, whats the plan for the day, guys?" Sango asked, glancing back and smiling at them. "Well..." Kagome thought for a moment, "i can faintly feel a shard, but it's a bit far although we are going in the right direction." Sango nodded. "Then i say we keep going and make camp later tonight wherever we can." "Are you sure youre okay to keep going like this sango?" Kagome asked, worry evident in her face. Sango smiled back. "Im sure. Im only four months along kagome, i have a ways to go still. Id rather travel now, while i still can." Kagome nodded, still not convinced. Inuyasha looked sideways at her, wondering what he would do if kagome got pregnant while they still had to kill naraku and find jewel shards. He thought for a moment and decided he would decide later, if that point ever came.

 **sorry this is so short guys! Im writing actually two sstories at once, so im going between this and my teen titans story. I promise i will try to get more chapters out soon!**

 **Love**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	14. Chapter 14

Kagome and the others made camp that night near a village called yunichi. It was rumoured this village was a refuge for demon and human couples and their offsprings. Still, they were wary to approach. Kagome and inuyasha lept into a tree for the night, inuyasha pulling her close as she drifted off. Shippo slept on top of kagomes belly once again, forming the bulge that made inuyashas breath catch in his throat everytime he saw it. He started to think once again, of kagomes belly rounded without shippos help and wondered what he would do. Suddenly the answer came to him as he kept staring at her belly. He ducked his head to hide his grin, finally realizing what he wanted after all. He nuzzled her neck as he drifted off as well. Shippo awoke suddenly, smelling a change in kagome. He couldn't tell what it was, but just knew that something was different. He breathed in her scent, thinking of his mom and dad, realizing that he would always love and remember them, but he now had a new mom and dad he loved just as much. He drifted off to sleep once again.

The next morning they awoke and set off to the village. They saw that the rumors were true for there were half demon children, some no bigger than shippo running and playing together while demons and humans watched them with protecting and loving eyes. A small half dog demon with blue eyes and black hair approached kagome with teetering steps, just apparently learning how to walk. Kagomes eyes softened and she smiled as the child walked to her, gurgling at her. The grownups watched her warily until she held out her arms and caught the child as it began to fall. She gave it a hug and helped it back up as its mother and father approached with a smile. "Sorry about that. Machiko must really like you. She never approaches strangers. You must be a very nice and trustworthy woman. My name is Hanichi. My husband here is Nimao. It is good to meet another group who sympathize with half demons." She said, looking at inuyasha standing by kagome protectively. She took a careful sniff of kagomes and sangos scents. "You two must eat. Come, follow me and we will make you something." Kagome looked questionably at inuyasha and he just shrugged, shaking his head in confusion. They followed hanichi and nimao to their hut.


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome looked on in shock at the different kinds of demons she saw as they walked. As a half dog-half cat demon passed with a half vampire chasing her, both giggling, she said, "wow. You weren't kidding when you said there were all kinds of demons here." Hanichi turned to her and smiled. "Everyone is welcome here we dont discriminate. And dont worry. The vampires only drink blood from the wildlife. And no, the giants dont grind our bones for bread. Theyre not sure how that one even started. Theyre vegetarians by nature actually. Now, let us get you something to eat so you guys can keep your strength up. Where are you guys headed?" Kagome replied, "we are just passing through, we have a long way to go." "Well if you ever need a place to stay, even if just for the night, please do return. We love to have visitors." Hanichi said, smiling at her as she ushered them into her house. The smell of something delicious permeated the air. Hanichi hurried to the fireplace and stirred a cauldron with a stew like substance cooking in it. "Looks like the deer meat stew is almost ready. I will grab you some bowls." She went to the other room and grabbed some bowls, handing them out to each of them. Nimao spoke up for the first time, and he had a suprisingly soft and gentle voice for one so full of muscles. "Hanichi, dear, you should sit down. I will give out the food. Your scents have not blended and settled yet, and you should not stress yourself." Kagome looked on in confusion until hanichi saw her looking and smiled. "We call the most important part of a pregnancy the blending of scents, for if you get too stressed or you get hurt in battle, you have a chance of the pregnancy not taking. It is very important to take it easy. The blending of scents lasts for the first week after conception. Which is why i was so surprised your mate was letting you push yourself like you are." Kagome stared at her in shock while inuyasha and the others jaws hit the floor. "W..wait." kagome said, "are you saying im pregnant?!" Hanichi looked between her and the others. "I am sorry. I thought you knew. You hav already begun the blending of scents." "Is that why she smells different?" Shippo asked and hanichi nodded. "It is hard to tell if you have not smelled it before. I am sorry to ruin the suprise, but i did not want you to push yourself too hard once you left." Kagome sat for a moment before placing a hand on her belly and finally smiling. Nimao handed her some stew, smiling at her. "Eat. You will need it." Kagome took the stew and looked over at inuyasha just as he passed out. Hanichi sighed and shook her head as she began to eat. "Men."


	16. Chapter 16

Inuyasha woke up a few moments later. Kagome and the others were staring at him in bemusement. "Umm. So let me get this straight..." he started to say, still hesitating, "kagome is...with child?" "Uhm..yes." hanichi said, looking at him in alarm at how pale he was. "Kagome is going to be having...my child?" He said, apparently still catching up. "Uhm...yes thats usually what pregnant means... " hanichi affirmed, looking at him as his brain finally caught up. He promptly passed out again. Kagome sighed. Miroku took a drink and had a dignified look on his face. "I did not act like that when sango told me." Sango looked at him, eye twitching. "Excuse me? You bawled for three hours straight when it finally sunk in to your thick skull!" Miroku continued to keep his dignified look and took another sip as kagome shook her head, smiling. "He must still be in shock...he will get over it my dear." Hanichi smiled, looking at kagome. "I would like to offer for you to stay here until your scents have blended if you are agreeable...and maybe by the end of the week, he will be more...shall we say..." she paused, searching for the right words. Sango spoke up, "not like an idiot?" She offered. Nimao hid a laugh by pretending to cough. "He wouldnt be inuyasha if he was any other way." Kagome said as she sighed, smiling. "We would love to stay for the week." "Good. Nimao, can you uhm...roll our guest into the extra room?" Nimao nodded, standing up and rolling inuyasha out the door with his foot.


	17. Chapter 17

Kagome got up after dinner and started exploring the village. The villagers watched her in suprise and she wondered why. They seemed scared of her. Finally, a tigress demon was brave enough to approach her. "Um...excuse me...are you really a preistess?" Kagome nodded. "Then why are you not trying to purify us?" Kagome looked at her in suprise. "I only purify demons who deserve it. I would never purify a peaceful demon. Besides, my mate is a half demon and my unborn child will have demon blood." The tigress visibly relaxed. "Thank kami. I am sorry we were worried for our village. We have never met a demon friendly priestess, let alone one who carries a half demon inside her womb. It is a nice change. But your family, do they approve of your mate?" Kagome replied "my mom has always liked inuyasha, but i have not been able to tell her about the child. Im sure she will be happy to have a grandchild. She always said blood doesn't matter. People do." The tigress visibly relaxed and nodded, turning around and yelling into the air. "It is alright! She protects one like us in her womb, she means us no harm!" The atmosphere visibly relaxed and children ran out to play from their huts and ran to Kagome placing their hands on her belly and giggling before running away. The tigress took her hand and led her around the village which was more lively now.


	18. Chapter 18

The tigress demons name was yukata, and she seemed to be one of the village leaders. She was happy to tell kagome anything about the village. "This is where we practice for battle." She explained as they passed an arena-like area, where a bear demon and fox demon were fighting. "We are fortunate in that we dont really have too many problems with people trying to kill us." She led on, proud to show off the village. A group of children ran up to kagome, pulling at her robe, wanting her to play ball with them. Kagome smiled and grabbed the ball, throwing it to the group of kids, playing with them for a while. Inuyasha had woken up and was watching kagome with a smile on his face at how much fun she was having. He walked up when she was done, placing a hand on her shoulder and smiling down at her. She looked back at him, smiling. They kissed softly and the villagers smiled before returning to their chores. "Are you done passing out?" Kagome asked, smiling at his blush. "Feh! I didnt pass out! I just...took a nap!" He mumbled, embarassed. Kagome giggled. Yukata smiled at them and said "this must be your mate. He seems to be very protective of you. That is good. You will need to be careful when you leave the border of the village. The next village over does not like demons and will attack any of us who leave our village without hesitation...that is how we lost my sister machiki..." she pauses, pulling herself together. "Anyway, they have never approached our village so we are perfectly safe. They always say theres safety in numbers. Please, enjoy your stay here. Let me know if you have any questions whatsoever." She smiled and faded into the crowd. Kagome and inuyasha kept walking, looking around together. "It seems like a nice place..." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked sideways at her. "Yeah its kinda nice to have a place like this where everyone feels like they belong. Wish i woulda had this when i was little...maybe then my mom..." he let the sentence drop as he reminisced in silence. "Hey mister! Turn that frown upside down!" Kagome growled, grabbing his cheeks and making him smile forcefully. "Just enjoy the break! No more unhappy face!" She wagged her finger at him, making him smirk. "Thats better. Now! Lets go explore!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Kagome and Inuyasha kept exploring the village throughout the week. The villagers seemed to be very taken with Kagome, and made sure she always had plenty to eat, everytime she would walk through the village and visit with them. They ended up staying three extra weeks, at Hanichis request, because machiko was attached to Shippo and would follow him everywhere. Kagomes scents had finally blended at four weeks, and Inuyasha was not letting her out of his sight. Her baby bump was barely beginning to form, and Inuyasha smiled everytime he would look at it and see how she was growing. At the end of the fourth week, they decided they needed to move on and get the other jewel shards. "Please, when you are done with your quest, or even if you just need a break, please return! We will miss you." Hanichi pleaded, hugging them in turn as machiko clung to shippo. Hanichi gently pried her away from him and machikos eyes filled with tears. Shippo gave her a hug and said "Dont worry machiko! We will be back! I promise!" Kagome took one last look at them. "Thank you for everything. We will definitely be back to visit!" "Be careful when you leave, we have heard that the next village is getting active lately. We have had to chase them away twice this week already." Kagome nodded, and led the way out of the hut. All of the villagers were lined down the road, wanting to see them off. They smiled and waved to them as they passed. Kagome had indeed made many friends in her short time here. They approached the end of the village, and with one look back and a sad smile, Kagome led the way out.

They had only been walking for an hour when Kagome felt like they were being watched. Inuyasha had the same feeling. He pulled Kagome close. Miroku and Sango readied their weapons in silence. Suddenly, ten figures lept out in the road in front of them. They were big mean looking guys and Kagome guessed they were from the village over. "Halt!" One figure snarled, "Your kind are not welcome this way! No demon lovers allowed!" He pulled out his sword threateningly. "We just want to pass through." Kagome said, beginning to worry. "Not a chance." The figure snarled. "Get them!" The figures started to run at them. Suddenly from behind Kagome and the others, there was a cry as a figure lept out of the trees, and popped up behind a figure, smacking it over the head with a blunt staff. It was a weasel demon from the village they had just left. "POP! Goes the weasel!" He laughed as he dissapeared back into the trees. The approaching villagers paused, confused and frightened. There was another battle cry and a vampire from the village lept out of the trees, baring his fangs at the villagers. "Boy Im soooo thirsty and you guys just look soooo delicious..." He grinned at them. The villagers shreiked and ran the other direction, tripping over each other to get away. The vampire called after them, "Dont worry! I wouldnt eat you even if i was a human blood drinker! You guys STINK!" he chuckled, turning to Kagome and the others. "Sorry to take all the fun! We have been running people away from here all week now! They just keep coming back for more!" Kagome relaxed. "Im glad its you Tanigi and Haruni" She said, nodding to them both as the weasel demon came back out in the open. "Thanks for the help. I take it that there were more this time?" Tanigi, the vampire, nodded. "First it was just two, then five, and now its ten. It wont be long before they send twenty. But we will be ready with our secret weapon..." He grinned, looking into the trees as a seemingly normal human approached. "Secret weapon?" Kagome asked, looking at her. The girl grinned and promptly transformed into a huge red dragon, bigger than a hut. "Ah. Yep, they might not come back after that..." Kagome said, nodding and smiling. "Good luck with your guard duty. Im glad you find it entertaining." Tanigi grinned. "Oh yeah. Its so fun to watch the blood drain from their faces when they see us. I must look scarier than I think! Take it easy, Lady Kagome. May fortune be with you. If you ever need us, just call." With that, they faded back into the trees. Kagome and the others resumed their journey forward, choosing to go around the next village instead of through.

* * *

 **Okay, hope you guys like this chapter, I am planning on putting up another tomorrow evening since I finally have a day off from the pharmacy. I'm going to try to make a nice long chapter, so yay! Let me know if there's anything I need to change at all! Thank you for your support!**

 **Love always,**

 **Lady Tashimaru**


	20. Chapter 20

Kagome sighed, looking over the hill she was sitting on top of and absentmindedly stroking her stomach. Four weeks had passed since they had left kanichi village. Sango was six months pregnant and they were trying desperately to get her to return to kaedes village with miroku and shippo. But sango was as stubborn as she was tough. She refused to leave when they were so close to completing the jewel shard and defeating naraku. Inuyasha had tried to make kagome go back as well, but kagome had refused point blank. She refused to be sent back when they needed to find jewel shards. Inuyasha was so worried about her, she had been violently ill lately, and he was afraid something was wrong. Even sango had never been as sick as kagome was now. They had fought often over her going back, this last fight being the worst. That is why she was currently sitting on the hill apart from the others. So many hurtful words were said on both sides. Kagome winced as she remembered the fight once again. _"fuck, kagome, why wont you listen to me?! You need to go to kaedes and ssee if there is something wrong! Dont you even care about the pup?!" Inuyasha shouted at her as angry tears filled her eyes. "Of course i do, you baka! But im perfectly fine!" Kagome shouted back at him. "No, youre not! Youve been so goddamn sick lately we cant even go anywhere half the time! There is something seriously wrong with you or the pup, or both, and youre too stupid and stubborn to admit it!" Kagomes lip trembled as she replied. "You know what? I will find the jewel shards by myself. That way i dont SLOW YOU DOWN anymore." She turned on her heel and walked away._

kagome sighed once again, stroking her stomach again. "im sorry little one." She said to her belly, "i shouldnt have yelled at your daddy, but he just makes me so mad sometimes. I guess the hormones dont help any, huh? Im worried about you too, you know? I just hate feeling useless. I cant even sense the jewel shards right anymore. I haven't been able to use my powers either...but your daddy doesn't know that. I just don't want to be waiting at kaedes for him to come home from fighting naraku and him never come back..." she buried her face in her hands as she cried.


	21. Chapter 21

Inuyasha sighed as he saw kagome sitting on the hill. He had said a lot of things he didn't mean, but he was just so worried about her and the pup. He sat down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome? Im sorry. I didnt mean to say that stuff." Kagome sighed and kissed him. "I know. I wasn't very nice either. Im sorry i called you a baka." "Are you feeling better today? Still feeling sick?" "Im feeling sick, but not as bad as it has been." Kagome lied stubbornly. Inuyasha relaxed, not noticing her blushing from the lie. "Good. I _guess_ if you want to keep going we can pack up and keep going today." Kagome nodded and got to her feet with inuyashas help. They returned to camp and packed up, starting to walk to the north again, the last place kagome had sensed a jewel shard before her powers faded. They had been walking all afternoon before a familiar smell reached inuyashas nose, and for some reason, kagome smelled it as well. She sniffed the air before inuyasha did and turned. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked in the direction she was gazing at, and looking sideways at her, wondering how she knew sesshomaru was on his way. No human should be able to notice that. He remembered the last meeting between them and sesshomaru.

* * *

 _kagome and rin were running from a fire demon, kagome trying to protect rin. Rin tripped over a tree root and fell. Kagome ran back to her and laid over her, shielding her as the demon breathed fire at them. The fire hit kagome and she screamed in pain as she was burned. Sesshomaru and inuyasha showed up as the fire hit her, and sesshomaru saw how she was protecting rin from harm. He and inuyasha teamed up to kill the demon. Inuyasha and sesshomaru ran over to them, and inuyasha gently removed the clothes on kagome, wincing at the damage that had been done. She was crying silently as the pain wracked her body. She had been burned from her shoulders down to her legs. Rin was unharmed. Sesshomaru had felt grateful to Kagome for protecting rin. "Why did you protect her instead of saving yourself?" He asked her. She looked up at him and replied through the tears, "I could never do that. If there's any way for me to save someone, i will do it. No matter what could happen to me." Sesshomaru nodded and said. "For saving rin, i am in your debt. I will no longer try to kill inuyasha." He picked up rin and walked away with her. They had returned to kaedes to treat the burns, but it still took two weeks to heal up most of the way._

* * *

Kagome remembered their last meeting as well, absentmindedly rubbing her scars that were still on her back. Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees with rin and jaken as well as ah and uhn. He looked around until he spotted kagome. "So. I heard my brother had finally chosen you as a mate. I also heard a rumor that you were with child." Kagome looked at him in shock for a moment before nodding. "I see. Then i believe it is time to give this to you." He pulled a robe out of a pack on ah and uhn. It was blood red with white flowers decorating it. "Father wanted inuyashas mate to have this when the time came. It is a fire rat robe. It will protect you from fire and poison as well. And it belonged to inuyashas mother." Kagome took the robe tenderly, running her hand over it gently. "Thank you, sesshomaru. By the way, im glad we are all friends now." Sesshomaru nodded. He turned to inuyasha. "Take care of her, inuyasha." Inuyasha nodded as sesshomaru and the others returned to the trees.


	22. Chapter 22

Kagome followed behind the others as they continued on their way. She felt ill once again. Sango dropped back to walk beside her. "Kagome, you dont look so good." Sango mumbled to where inuyasha couldn't hear, "i thought you said you were better?" Kagome lowered her eyes in shame. "I lied sango. I cant go back. I dont want to sit there, waiting for him to come back and not knowing anything." Sango smiled. "I know exactly how you feel. But i fear that i will have to return soon. If i do, promise me that if anything happens, you let me know immediately." Kagome nodded, smiling back weakly. "I promise." Kagome gazed at sango as she sped up to the others. Sango was six months pregnant now, but looked like she was nine months already. Kagome wondered how she was able to keep up with the others, when kagome was only two months now, and she was always so sick that she had to push herself to keep going. She supposed that maybe she was having a harder time than sango since the child was half demon and she was only a human. A human who no longer could feel her miko powers at all. She sighed in frustration. She was starting to realize she would be of no use in a fight anymore whatsoever. She hoped inuyasha didn't find out before they finished the jewel shard. But she couldn't sense the jewel shards either anymore. Although her sense of smell was improving at an alarming rate. She could singlehandedly sniff out the location of a hotspring now before even inuyasha realized it was near. She wondered if she could find myoga and get him by himself if he would know anything about it. Kagome suddenly sniffed the air and tensed. She heard the sound she had been fearing as she ran to inuyasha, pushing him out of the way as the searing pain entered her back.

* * *

 **hey guys sorry for the cliffhanger but i gotta head to work and had to write this down before i left. I will put up the next chapter in exactly four hours!**

 **Love always,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome had heard the sound of a bow string being pulled back and the twang of it being released into the air. She could tell it was headed for inuyasha by the direction it was going. She ran to him and pushed him out of the way just as the arrow reached them, piercing her back right in the center, where inuyashas heart had been only a moment before. She could see inuyashas mouth opened in a feral snarl but she couldn't hear anything. Her body went limp as he caught her in his arms. Her vision swam in and out of focus, but she could see the faint outline of kikyo, standing with her bow still drawn. She could see inuyasha yelling at her, but her hearing was not working. Sango, shippo and mirokus panicked faces appeared before her. As inuyasha continued to scream at kikyo, kagome slowly slipped into darkness.

* * *

 **muahhahaha another cliffhanger! Dont hurt me! Lol! I will put up another chapter tonight!**

 **Dont hurt me!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	24. Chapter 24

Inuyasha caught kagome as she fell. He looked up and saw kikyo with her bow still drawn and let out a feral snarl. "Why the fuck did you do that?! If she dies because of you, i will rip you limb from limb!" Kikyos eyes narrowed. "I was aiming for you but she got in the way. But im not complaining. A miko should not be carrying a half demon spawn. Better to kill her now before that thing is born." Inuyasha snarled again as he clutched kagomes body. "It is not a thing or a spawn! It is my and kagomes pup, it is the most loved pup in the world already, and i swear to kami if you have killed either of them i will hunt you down and return the favor! Leave, now!" Miroku and sango got their weapons out, standing defensively in front of inuyasha and kagomes body. Kikyo narrowed her eyes again, backing into the forest. "Next time, inuyasha, i will make sure one of you dies." Inuyasha lowered his eyes to Kagome, panicking at her paleness. He raised the back of her shirt and looked at the wound. He took the arrow out and took out a bandage from her backpack, placing it on her to staunch the bleeding. He placed his ear on her chest, searching for a breath, a pulse, anything that would show she was still alive. "Please kagome...dont leave me..."


	25. Chapter 25

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could to get back to kaedes village. Miroku, shippo and sango were following close behind on kilala. Kagome was still limp within his arms, the only hope the others had that she was still alive was the way inuyasha was still sane and protecting her fiercely. He was keeping himself from turning demon by the barest of threads. His mate was so still in his arms, his demon side roaring for revenge. He pushed it aside, saying to it, _help mate first. Then revenge._ he looked down at her again, ttrying to see if anything had changed. She was still so pale and weak looking. She looked so small and fragile, her baby bump more noticable than it had been. He felt a pang of fear run through him for their pup as well. Maybe kaede could tell if it was okay. If not, he would take her to her time to see if anyone there could help. He would be damned if he lost them both now. He knew if he lost them, he would finally give into his demon sides rage and take revenge before destroying himself to join them.

Sango and miroku held hands, trying to soothe the sobbing shippo between them. Sango hugged him and ruffled his hair as kagome would often do for him. Miroku looked after inuyashas running figure, his worry evident on his face. He could just imagine their roles being reversed, with him about to lose sango and trying desperately to save her. He looked over at sango, about to talk to her but she shook her head and answered his unasked question. "I will stay at kaedes, miroku. I dont want you to worry about losing me like we might lose kagome. But please, if anything happens, come get me." Miroku nodded, relaxing slightly as he turned back to watch inuyasha once again. He felt so sorry for him. He didn't know what he would do if he lost sango and their child. He prayed to kami that they would both be alright as they approached the village.


	26. Chapter 26

Inuyasha barged into kaedes hut, all but busting down the entrance. Kaede looked up in suprise, her suprise turning to alarm as she saw kagome motionless in his arms. She motioned for him to put her down. Inuyasha growled, refusing to be separated from her, sitting down with her still in his arms as kaede worked around him. "What happened inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she saw kagomes bandage that was soaked in blood. "Kikyo." Was all he growled out as kaede peeled off the bandage. She gasped as she saw it. "Inuyasha...ye might want to look at this..." inuyasha looked down at kagome and his eyes widened. Her skin was sealing itself before their eyes. "What the fuck is going on, kaede?" "Im not sure inuyasha...let me check her over some more..." kaede fell silent, using her chi to check her out. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she searched for an answer. When she went towards kagomes stomach, a small bolt of energy shocked her, causing her to jump. "A dog demon spirit, guarding something..." kaede mumbled, resuming her search. She was shocked again by the energy as she went back to her stomach. "I sense two spirits of dog demons. One is smaller and fainter, but still there. The other is more mature, and very protective of the lesser spirit. But i cant sense kagomes regular powers at all. There is no miko powers within her, only these spirits..." inuyasha listened in silence, stroking kagomes hair as he waited for kaede to finish. "Kagomes spirit seems to be interwoven with these spirits deeply. I must ask ye inuyasha, are ye and kagome truly together now?" Inuyasha nodded, still not speaking. "Ah. Now it makes sense. Kagome is with child, right? That would be the lesser spirit i sense. Im guessing the other spirit is kagomes, just mixed like a half demon. Ye transferred blood to her when ye bit her here." She motioned to the mate mark on kagomes neck, "and the blood is mixing within her and changing her to protect her and the child. It has replaced her miko powers completely. She is no longer human..." inuyasha finally spoke up. "No longer human?" He asked, concern evident in his voice. Kaede nodded. "She is no longer a human, but not truly a hanyou either. She is stuck between the two. I have no idea what this may mean for her, or the child...at least she seems to be healing like a hanyou, or i fear she would already have been dead..." inuyasha sighed in relief. "So, she is going to be okay?" Kaede nodded. "She is just unconscious for the moment while she heals. I would take her to her time to see if the child is okay, it is so faint i cannot tell." Inuyasha nodded, pulling kagome closer as he waited for her to wake up. He wondered why she hadnt mentioned not being able to use her powers. He started to drift off as kaede walked out to talk to the others.


	27. Chapter 27

_Kagome was floating in the darkness. She squinted her eyes and could mmake out a tall figure approaching. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw who it was. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him. "Dad." "Hey baby girl how are you?" The figure grinned down at her. He had the same color eyes as the morning sky and raven black hair. "Oh god dad." She managed to choke out through the tears, "am i dead?" He kept smiling down at her. "Not at the moment my dear. You are shall we say in limbo, stuck between life and death. I just had to come see you." Kagome looked up at him. "Dad...im so sorry you died...i feel so horrible about it..if only i hadnt had that dance class that day..." He shook his head. "It was never your fault kagome. You werent the drunk driver that hit us. Im just glad you and your mom and brother were okay. Now, i have some things to tell you before our time is done. First, i was told im going to be a granddad." Kagomes hands went instinctively to her stomach. She relaxed when she felt her baby bump. "Is the baby okay?" "Yes. The child suffered no harm whatsoever. The arrow missed it by a few inches." Kagome sighed in relief. "Now, i have been told some important information from the higher powers to give you. First, you are no longer human." Kagome looked at him in shock. "No longer human? What am i?" "You are stuck between human and hanyou at the moment. You are more hanyou than human now. And that means you will live as long as a hanyou, aging at their slower rate. You will continue to change as your blood settles, until you are fully hanyou. Do not worry for the child, the child will be fine through the changes." "But...why have i been so sick when even sango was never this sick?" Kagome asked in worry. He smiled again at her. "I could tell you, but i dont want to ruin the suprise. It is nothing life threatening to either of you." Kagome sighed. He looked behind himself as a bright light appeared behind him. "It looks like my time is up. Tell your mother and brother i love them very much, okay?" Kagome nodded, tears filling her eyes as she gave him another hug. "I love you dad." He hugged her back gently. "I love you too sweetie. I just want you to know...im so proud of you. You are going to be a great mom, and your mate will be a great dad. He is a wonderful person, im glad you have him to protect you. Now, wake up for him, he is so worried about you, dear." He pulled away and walked backwards towards the light, his eyes not leaving hers as he gave her one last smile and wave, closing his eyes and becoming merged with the light. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before turning away from the light and heading out into the darkness._

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, feeling familiar arms around her. She blinked a few times and looked up at inuyasha. His eyes were closed and his face was lined with worry. He opened his eyes as he stroked her hair and jumped a little when he saw her looking at him. "Kagome!" He pulled her closer to him in relief. "I was so worried..." Kagome leaned up and kissed him. "Im sorry i worried you inuyasha...i have some things to tell you though..."

Inuyasha listened intently as kagome relayed the message from her father. He relaxed slightly. "So, at least we dont have to worry about the pup being hurt. But we still need to talk to your mother..." Kagome nodded, relaxing back into him. "But that can wait. You need to relax for the day at least. I almost lost you both, and i dont want it to happen again." Kagome sighed as her eyes slid closed almost immediately. "Inuyasha?" "Hmm?" He asked, looking at her, "i love you." He smiled and kissed her as she drifted off. "I love you too, koishii. Both of you."


	28. Chapter 28

Kagome awoke late the next morning. She looked behind her and saw inuyasha still fast asleep. She smiled and gently slid out of his arms, walking outside. She heard shippo squeal her name before he threw himself into her arms. She rubbed his head as she held him, trying to calm him down. "Its alright shippo...im fine i promise..." "we...we thought you were dead!" Shippo sobbed into her shoulder. "Im sorry i scared you shippo..." Kagome said as she hugged him closer. "Kagome!" Sango cried out as she and miroku saw her and started walking towards her. "Thank kami! Were so glad you're okay!" She pulled kagome into a sideways hug. "You really had us all worried kagome. Inuyasha was refusing to leave you for anything. If we hadn't brought him food, i dont think he would have ever eaten. He was so afraid he had lost you..." miroku said as he pulled her into another hug. Kagome smiled at them. "Im so sorry i worried you all. I am going to go take a bath okay? Can you let inuyasha know?" They nodded as shippo detached himself from her. She gathered up her bag and walked to the springs.

Inuyasha woke up and saw kagome was gone, leaping up in a panic and running out of the hut. He ran into miroku and sango on his way out. Sango saw his panic. "Shes okay inuyasha, she just wanted to take a bath." Inuyasha growled in frustration and took off for the hotsprings. Sango sighed and rubbed her forehead. "He will never change." Miroku smiled at her. "If he did i would be worried about him." Sango sighed as miroku walked with her back to their hut, rubbing her belly absentmindedly.

Kagome sighed as she slipped into the hotsprings. She had made sure to sit in a spot where the water was only warm and not hot. She became lost in her thoughts as she sat there. She unconsciously rubbed her belly and frowned. She looked down at her belly. It was strange. She had not been anywhere near this big when she had gone to sleep. Instead of looking the two months pregnant she was, she was now the size of a four months pregnant woman. She wondered how she could have grown that quickly without her knowing. She wondered if she should tell inuyasha. She froze and panic was evident on her face as she felt a nudge against her hand. She tried to take steadying breaths as she concentrated on that spot. Maybe she had imagined it? That thought went out the window as she felt a kick against her hand. She was definitely worried now. It was way too early to be feeling movements from the child. She got out of the springs and got dried off, wondering what to do. She made up her mind and headed back to the village.


	29. Chapter 29

Inuyasha was almost at the edge of the forest when he saw kagome walking back. He relaxed slightly until he saw the concern on her face. He ran up to her and grabbed her hand. "Hey, whats wrong? Is something wrong with the pup?" Kagome thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No, inuyasha i was just lost in thought. Im sorry i left before you woke up..." inuyasha stared at her for a moment, not believing her, but not wanting to push her. He sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Are you ready to go talk to your mom?" Kagome nodded, going to pick up her bag, but inuyasha had already grabbed it for her. He held her hand as they walked to the well and he held her as they jumped in.

When they came out on the other side of the well, inuyasha had to catch kagome as she got dizzy. "Sorry inuyasha i just got light headed all of the sudden..." inuyasha looked down at her in concern. "Need me to carry you in?" Kagome slowly stood up and shook her head. "No. I can walk. I am fine now." She took a breath and opened the door. "Mom? Souta? Gramps? Im back!" "Kagome!" Kagomes mom yelled from the kitchen as she approached the living room. "Its been a while! How are y-" she paused, dropping and shattering the plate she had been drying. She stared at kagome for a moment, her eyes going between kagome and inuyasha and kagomes belly, back and forth until she finally got over her shock. Inuyasha braced himself for her to start yelling. What he hadn't been expecting was the high pitched squeal she emitted that made him and kagome cringe and cover their ears. "OH MY KAMI!" She continued to say in a high pitched voice, "IS...ARE YOU...AM I...A...GR..GRANDMA?!" Kagome nodded, still keeping her hands by her ears just in case. She clapped her hands over her ears again as another squeal was let out. "OH MY KAMI! THIS IS WONDERFUL!" she ran to Kagome, pulling her into a hug before turning to inuyasha and pinching his cheeks as he winced. "I hope they have their daddys ears!" Kagome finally started to laugh as her mom began to calm down, but was still so excited. "I figured you would love it, but i was still worried..." her mom continued to bounce a little as she looked her over. "Of course i love it! Im so happy! Now i can wear my shirt!" She ran to her room and showed off the shirt which said '#1 grandma!'. Kagomes eye twitched. "Uh...mom? When did you get that?" "When you first brought inuyasha home!" She declared proudly. Kagome choked on air as she gaped at her mom. "What?! When i first met him and brought him home?!" Her mom smiled mischeviously. "I had my suspicions it would happen sooner or later. Now, lets sit down for a bit and talk so i can rub your belly!" Kagome sighed, turning to inuyasha who was apparently trying to hold back his laughter. She smacked him in the back of his head.


	30. Chapter 30

Kagomes mom listened to Kagome as she filled her in on everything. She smiled at the message from Kagomes dad. She was rubbing kagomes belly the whole time she listened. She looked at it in confusion as she felt a nudge. She was about to ask kagome about it, but kagome stopped her with a quick shake of her head out of inuyashas sight as she turned pale. Kagomes mom got the hint and did not say anything but was determined to ask her when he was preoccupied. She then turned to inuyasha. "So, now, do you guys want to go find out the gender or anything or let it be a suprise?" Inuyasha replied, "i dont think it would be wise to go to one of those hospital things in case if it has my ears. But its up to kagome." Kagome shook her head. "Id rather not risk it unless there is an emergency mom. Theres no telling what they would do to us if they found anything unusual." Inuyasha growled protectively and pulled kagome closer automatically at the thought of anyone harming them. Kagomes mom nodded and got up. "Come on, you need to eat. Souta should be home soon at least, then we can tell him the good news!" Kagome sighed and got up, following her mom to the kitchen. Kagomes mom handed her some saltine crackers. "Eat these while i cook you something good to eat, okay?" Kagome nodded and took a bite. Her face went even whiter as she bit down, and she ran as fast as she could out of the room. "Kagome?" Her mom called, worried. She followed behind inuyasha who had run after her. She approached the bathroom where inuyasha was holding kagomes hair while she got sick. "Sorry mom." She gasped out as she finished. "Ill spray the bathroom with something and clean it." "Oh no you wont." Kagomes mom said sternly. "You are not lifting a finger. Do you always get sick like this?" Kagome nodded. "I dont know why, but it is getting worse..." kagomes mom thought for a moment, looking thoughtfully at inuyasha. Her eyes lit up. "When you feel better come to the kitchen. I think i know why youre so sick." She turned and hurried to the kitchen to make food.

Kagome returned to the kitchen after a bit, inuyasha looking at her in concern as he helped her sit down. "Here." Her mom said with a twinkle in her eyes, "eat this. This shouldnt make you sick." Kagome didnt even look at the plate, picking up the fork and absentmindedly placing the food in her mouth, bracing for the sickness. Her eyes widened as instead, an explosion of juice and flavor flooded her senses, and her stomach roared in hunger. She took another bite, looking at the plate this time. Her mom had made her a rare piece of steak. She chewed slower this time, savoring the fact that she was not getting sick and having to force herself to eat. Inuyasha sighed in relief. It had been so long since kagome could eat properly. "See?" Kagomes mom beamed, "you need meat. And dont overcook it! That's why you kept getting sick, the child wants only meat and wholesome foods. It is part demon after all, and inuyasha always eats his steaks a little bloody when he is here. It must just be something all demons need!" She placed another two steaks on the table, handing one to inuyasha and replacing kagomes now empty plate with the other one. She beamed as kagome dug in to the other steak and inuyasha turned to her, smiling. "Thank you so much for this. Its good to see her eat again. And now i know she needs to eat like a half demon, it will be easy for me to cook for her." Kagomes mom nodded. "Im glad i could help. Now, to return the favor, all you have to do is give me at least three grandchildren with this pregnancy! I wont go any lower than at least two! It runs in the family!" She joked. Kagome spat out her drink.


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome and inuyasha left her moms house later that afternoon, kagomes face still flaming from her moms comments about wanting more than one grandchild. Inuyasha found it all very amusing. "She might get her wish kagome." He joked with her, "it runs in my genes for us dog demons to have a litter of pups...between two and six..." Kagome grabbed him by the ear and pulled him down to her level, glaring at him as he yelled. "ITE! ITE! Kagome! My ear!" Kagome glared at him until he looked at her in the eyes. She growled at him. "I swear to kami if i end up having any more than one child, i will MAKE SURE you cant father any more!" She threatened as his eyes widened. She released his ear and sighed. He rubbed his ear as he watched her warily. Kagome turned back to him, sighing heavily. "Im sorry. Im just...i don't think i could handle more than one child at a time..." inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer. "Its okay. If it does happen, we will figure it out." Kagome muttered dryly, "oh that makes me feel SO much better..." she shook her head as she lead the way back to kaedes.

When they arrived back at the village shippo immediately lept into her arms. "Howd it go kagome?" Kagome smiled down at him. "She took it better than even i expected her to. Apparently she had been planning for this since i first met inuyasha." Shippo looked up at her with wide eyes. "Really? That was back when he was even more of a jerk!" "Hey!" Inuyasha growled out. "Im just telling the truth! You were always so mean to her!" Shippo stuck his tounge out at him. Kagome sighed. "Come on now guys, no fighting." "Its not my fault he acts just like you. He didn't get his stuborness from me." Inuyasha said without thinking. Shippo broke out into a wide grin "really?" He puffed out proudly. "Thats not a good thing." Inuyasha growled, mentally smacking himself. He had felt like shippo was actually their child by the way he acted like kagome. "Now you have to say you love me oyaji!" Shippo grinned at him. Inuyasha blushed and turned away. "Feh." Was all he was able to say. Shippo grinned smugly "that means he loves me!"


	32. Chapter 32

Kagome awoke the next morning with a start. She ran her hands over her belly and could feel the child moving even more than it was. She looked down and she immediately lept up and pulled the kimono sesshomaru had given her over herself so inuyasha wouldn't see her. She had grown even more during the night, she was now the same size as a five or six month pregnant woman. Sheer panic was the only thing she could feel. Why was she getting so big so fast and why the hell could she already feel her childs movements? She was supposed to be only a little over two months pregnant, but she was already having these movements that no child would make noticable until halfway through the pregnancy. There also was the other side effects she had. The most noticable being how sore and full her breasts were. She shuddered as she remembered the close call she had just last night before bed. She had been feeling so sore, and she looked down and immediately saw her kimono front was wet over her chest. She was able to change before the others had noticed anything thankfully. She was afraid that inuyasha would freak out if she told him what was going on. She was supposed to leave with him to hunt jewel shards today, and she knew he would refuse to go when she was having problems. She sighed in frustration as she got her bag ready for their journey. She placed a few extra kimonos in her bag in case of any more problems. It would be just her and inuyasha from now on, sango and miroku remaining at the village and shippo going to fox training for a few weeks. She hoped sango would be okay. She took one last look at the village as they walked away.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been two weeks since they had left the village together. Not able to use Kagomes powers, they had to rely on rumor alone. They had traveled to the west, hearing a rumor of a demon boasting of having two jewel shards and claiming to be undefeatable. Kagome had been able to hide her problems from inuyasha and he was none the wiser. She was becoming increasingly short-tempered, snapping at the smallest of things. She had been as likely to lash out as a bear getting poked by a stick after just waking up from hibernation. She was trying not to take it out on inuyasha, but he just found the wrong buttons that screamed 'do not say this you baka!' and he managed to slam his hand on the figurative button every goddamned time she turned around. However, someone other than inuyasha was soon on the receiving end of her anger...

Sesshomaru had found them walking through his lands, and went to at least say hello. As he approached, he nodded to Kagome and inuyasha. "I trust you are well?" He looked closer at kagome. "Did i need to adjust the kimono kagome? Im sure someone at the castle would love to. I didnt realize last time that it would be so small on yo-" he stopped in mid-sentence, looking down at kagome in suprise, her eyes flashed in anger and her hand at his throat...he then realized that she was lofting him with one hand several feet off the ground... "ARE YOU SAYING IM FAT!?" Kagome growled out. Sesshomaru looked over at inuyasha, who was watching with his eyes and mouth wide open, his lips starting to twitch at the corners suspiciously. Sesshomaru looked back down at kagome and thought carefully. "Uhh...no?" "Good." Kagome growled, lowering him back to the ground. He thought about what would be safe to say to a pregnant woman. "Um...you look very pretty and i couldn't even tell you were pregnant if i didn't know...?" Kagomes anger dissapeared immediately and she smiled at him. "Thank you sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shook his head, making a mental note to ask his brother how to talk safely around her. "Come on." Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "lets go to the castle so you can relax for a bit." He then glared at inuyashas smirk about kagome lifting him off his feet and said, "that never happened." Before turning and leading the way onwards.


	34. Chapter 34

Kagome sighed in relief as she sank into the bath water. The tailor had convinced her to let her adjust the kimono, kagome asking for her to leave it a few sizes too big, just in case. She relaxed, letting the cool water soothe her aches. Her belly was still growing every time she looked, it was a little bigger. They had been at sesshomarus castle for the past three weeks, to stock up on meat. Inuyasha would hunt while kagome was protected at the castle. Kagome was a week away from four months now, and she was now roughly the size of a nine month pregnant woman. She was having problems hiding it from inuyasha. She sighed heavily, getting out of the water carefully before drying off and putting on her kimono that fit just right at the moment. She walked through the castle, visiting with the passing dog demon servants.

Inuyasha was talking to sesshomaru in his room. They were being somewhat polite to eachother...well...as polit as they could ever get... "so, sesshomaru, how come you weren't compelled to find a mate? Isn't it something you cant resist?" Sesshomaru remained silent. There was a knock at the door and rin flounced in. "Lord sesshomaru! Will you go walk with me later?" She asked, smiling at him. "Of course rin. Let me finish here then we will go." He slightly smiled back. "Okay!" She yelled, kissing him on the cheek and running out, leaving him blushing. Inuyasha smirked. "Ah. I see...you have a chosen mate, but shes too young still...am i right?" Sesshomarus eyes narrowed at him as he growled.

Kagome was still walking down the hallway when she ran into a female servant and her mate. The female looked to be due any day. Kagome smiled as they greeted her. "Hello, lady kagome! It is good to finally meet you! We just got back from a trip." Kagome looked at the females belly. "When are you due? How far along are you?" The female smiled. "I am due any day now. Its been a long four months." Kagome froze. "F...four months?" She swallowed heavily. "Why, yes, we dog demons carry our pups only for four months...are you okay?" She asked in alarm.

 **WHUMP!**


	35. Chapter 35

Sesshomaru and inuyasha were shooting daggers at each others with their glares as a male servant rushed in. "Lord sesshomaru! Lord inuyasha! Lady kagome! She-she just passed out in front of us! Naomi is with her now!" Inuyasha and sesshomaru lept up and ran out into the hallway, seeing kagome passed out cold, and naomi fanning her with her hand. "I-i don't know what happened! She just passed out!" She cried out as shs kept fanning her. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and picked her up, carrying her to their room and grunting at her added weight. He wondered why she had gotten so heavy, but pushed the question aside as he laid her down on their bed and got a cool washcloth to wipe her forehead. Kagome groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh thank kami! Kagome you scared the crap out of me! Are you okay?" "I..im fine inuyasha...just got too hot i guess..." she lied. She felt panic as she realized why she was so big already. She was part dog demon now and it seemed that her pregnancy would be like a dog demons...only lasting four months...which meant they had a week to find the jewel shards and defeat naraku. She felt faint again. This explained everything to her. Inuyasha watched her in concern as she sat up on the bed. "I...im fine now." She sighed. Inuyasha helped her up. "Come on. You need to eat." He led the way to the dining room. Kagome ate her dinner in silence, glancing at inuyasha and wondering what to do. She knew he would refuse to go on if he knew she would be due in a week. She wondered why he didn't know about dog demon pregnancies. But then again, he had only been around humans most of his life. He probably had never seen a pregnant dog demon before. She spoke up suddenly. "Inuyasha we should leave tomorrow." "What? Why kagome?" He asked, looking at her. "I want to get the jewel shards as quickly as possible. We only have four more to go. Besides, after we get the shard, we can use it to defeat naraku, then theres no chance of him coming after us." "Alright." Inuyasha sighed, giving in, "but you are not leaving my sight." Kagome nodded. She hoped it would be as easy as it sounded.


	36. Author's note

**okay, thanks to cowww who let me know i left something out. Kagome has not been letting inuyasha mate with her since the growing got noticable. Sorry i forgot to put that in!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **lady tashimaru**

 **P.S. look forward to another chapter tomorrow night and another one monday night!**


	37. Chapter 36

Sesshomaru had given them plenty of supplies for their journey, seeing them off the next day. Kagome and inuyasha had decided to follow the rumor of the jewel shards in this direction once again. This demon had been the one claiming to be undefeated and have two jewel shards. If they could just get these, the only ones left to get would be the two naraku had. Their journey had been uneventful so far, until the third day of traveling.

Kagome had been walking behind inuyasha, smelling the scents with her improved sense of smell, when she got distracted. She felt really uncomfortable for some reason, but it was not really pain. It felt kind of like pressure, or cramps. She shook it off and continued on. They made camp that night, kagome sitting by the fire, unable to sleep due to the uncomfortable feeling she had, which no different way of laying down would help. She sighed and thought as she gazed into the fire. She wondered how mad inuyasha would be when he found out she had been hiding stuff from him. Unable to sleep, she kept gazing at the fire as she laid there, pretending to be asleep when inuyasha would check on her.

The next morning, kagomes uncomfortable feeling had not gone away. She had no sleep last night at all, and felt like crap. Inuyasha kept a wary eye on her, watching her protectively as he saw how pale she looked. In the afternoon, they came across the body that fit the description of the demon that they had been hunting. There were holes in its body, where supposedly the jewel shards had been ripped out of it. Inuyasha pushed kagome back behind him protectively as he breathed in a familiar and hated scent. There was a chuckle as naraku appeared before them, holding the last four jewel shards. "Well welll well...we meet again inuyasha and kagome." Kagomes face paled as he looked at her. "Hmm..so it was true..." "leave her alone!" Inuyasha snarled, pushing her backwards again until she was against a tree. He lept at naraku, sword transformed as he tried to get naraku away from Kagome. Kagome watched them fight for a moment, rage filling her as inuyasha was slammed into the ground. She pulled out her bow and released an arrow, but her purifying powers were gone, and it bounced harmlessly off of him. He laughed cruelly and started to walk towards her. Kagome pulled out another arrow, "leave us ALONE!" she shrieked as she pulled the string back. A black and purple power surrounded the tip of the arrow as she let it fly. It hit naraku in the arm and he shrieked in pain as the energy started spreading to his shoulder. He took off into the air with a snarl as inuyasha got up off the ground. "We need to move! He could be back any minute if he decides to just take off that arm! Kagome!" He yelled, finally looking back at her. His face filled with horror. There was no way. It couldn't be...but there was no mistaking it...

Kagome was leaning against the tree for support to keep herself from falling, as she doubled over, panting in pain, clutching her stomach as a puddle of liquid gathered steadily at her feet.


	38. Chapter 37

Inuyasha lept into action as kagome let out a shriek of pain. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome! What should I do?!" Kagome grimaced, "i wont make it to kaedes but we might be able to get to yunichi village if we hurry! Its much closer!" Inuyasha nodded and picked her up, running as fast as he possibly could to yunichi village. He just hoped someone could help them, and that they could make it in time.

Kagome tried to control her breathing as she laid in inuyashas arms. Pain was constant, getting worse as time went on. She tried to remain calm. She knew inuyasha would take care of her no matter what. "Inuyasha...im sorry..." "for what kagome?" He asked as he ran. "I found out that i would only be pregnant for four months but i didn't want to tell you and you send me back to the village..." she muttered shamefully. "Its alright kagome. Its more important right now for me to get you and the pup to safety. You just wanted to be with me. I forgive you." Kagome smiled before another pain wracked her body. "Augh!" She gasped out. "Im so sorry kagome." He muttered, "i never wanted to cause you pain, but i did anyway." Kagome sighed. "Its just the way it goes inuyasha, its not your fault. Even if it wasn't part demon, it would still hurt. But i cant wait to meet our child." "Well hopefully yoi can wait a little bit longer cause were almost there." He smiled down at her.

They arrived at the village, the villagers looking up in suprise as inuyasha flew past them, stopping at hanichis hut. "Hanichi! We need help! Is there anyone who can help kagome?!" Hanichi came out of the hut with nimao and machiko and a newborn baby girl. "Kagome! Quickly, bring her inside and i will help!" Inuyasha brought kagome inside, placing her on the old blanket hanichi provided. Inuyasha knelt down by her and held her hand. Hanichi made nimao and the kids go outside as she got in position to help. "Its a good thing you got here when you did. It is almost over. It is time to push." Kagome braced herself, crying out as she pushed.

The villagers outside waited in suspense, listening for any complications. There was a sound of a newborns wail a few moments later. They relaxed and smiled, but immediately flinched when they heard what happened next. There was another scream of pain.

"INUYASHA I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR EARS AND FEED THEM TO YOU, THEN IM GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT IT COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" The villagers looked at each other with wide eyes. Not soon after this outburst, there was another wail from a newborn.

Kagome laid on the floor, panting. She looked over at inuyasha, who was holding both of their pups, with a starry eyed look on his face. "Inuyasha can i see them?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha knelt down closer to her and gave her the first born. It was a little boy with black hair, black dog ears, and golden eyes. She smiled down at him. "What should we name him?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. "What about koji?" Kagome smiled. "Its perfect." Inuyasha took the boy back and gave her the second born. It was a little girl with white hair and white dog ears. Kagomes eyes filled with tears as she saw the girls eyes. They were the color of the morning sky, just like kagomes father. "I want to name her sora. My dad almost named me that." Hanichi smiled and backed out of the room quietly to give them privacy.

"Thank you inuyasha...our children are beautiful. I couldn't ask for a better gift. I love you so much." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her and their pups, on the forehead. "I love you too. Now relax. We will stay until you and the pups are ready to go, then we will return to the village and then visit your mom." Kagome smiled as she and the pups fell asleep.


	39. Chapter 38

A few days later, kagome was recovered enough that she wanted to go back home. Hanichi bid them farewell, asking them to return for a playdate with machiko and her newest child kina. Kagome smiled and nodded, walking after inuyasha with sora in her arms and koji in his. Kagome smiled at the look she could imagine on sangos face when she saw the children. And then she thought of her moms reaction. She decided to bring earplugs to that one. Kagome looked at their pups and smiled. They sure were happy babies. Other than being born, they had only cried once or twice since. She had been so afraid of having more than one child, but she couldn't imagine it any other way now. She couldn't wait for shippo to meet his new brother and sister. Inuyasha was in bliss, looking at his little family. He felt so proud and so full of love he felt like he would burst. He felt like something was missing though. He finally realized their family just didnt feel complete without shippo. He turned to ask kagome a question but stopped as she smiled at him. "I know what you want to ask inuyasha. I want shippo to live with us too. He is as much our child as they are. But...where will we live?" Inuyasha smiled secretively. "Dont worry about it. Its all taken care of. Just wait until we get back to the village and you will see."

* * *

 **sorry its short guys im just writing as i go! I had to put this down quickly before i lost it! I will do another chapter tonight or tomorrow!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	40. Author's note 2

**hey guys, lady tashimaru here, just wanted to let you know that the next chapter might be taking a bit longer, my new meds have given me tremors and its hard to write or type quickly when my hands wont stop twitching on me lol! But i will get it out eventually it just might take an extra day! Im glad you guys like my story and it means so much to me that you guys are supprting me with all of your reviews! Thank you so much!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	41. Chapter 39

Inuyasha and kagome arrived at the village later that day, walking towards kaedes hut. They were greeted by miroku and a no longer pregnant sango, instead, there were two little girls with black hair and violet eyes in their arms. Sango and mirokus mouths dropped open when they saw the pups in kagome and inuyashas arms. Sango let out a little squeal as kagome and inuyasha approached them. "Oh my kami! Theyre so cuuttte!" She squealed as she looked them over. "I completely forgot that dog demons are only pregnant for four months!" "Congratulations you two!" Miroku beamed at them. "What are their names?" "This is sora." Kagome showed them her girl. "And inuyasha has koji!" "Awww! We named ours Riku and Rika!" Sango said as they fawned over each others kids. Kaede came out of the hut a moment later and smiled at the scene before her. She approached kagome and inuyashas children and placed her hands on their foreheads. "They are going to be very powerful children. I can sense a black and purple power within them both. Its as if they are half-demons with purifying powers...interesting..." Kagome looked up at her. "So thats the power i used for my arrow when i shot naraku." "Naraku?" Sango gasped. Kagome nodded. "I shot him in the arm, but he fled. Good thing too, cause that's when i went into labor." "Im glad you are okay. Inuyasha is it time?" Miroku asked, looking at him. Inuyasha nodded and smiled, letting miroku lead the way. Kagome followed in confusion. Miroku was headed in the direction of the goshinboku. Kagome gasped as she saw what was next to the tree. It was a beautiful five bedroom hut. Inuyasha smiled down at her. "Welcome home koishii." Kagomes eyes filled with tears as she turned to inuyasha. "Did...did you build this for us?" Inuyasha nodded. "Miroku helped me a lot. We have a bedroom for us, for shippo, for both pups, and a couple of extra, just in case miroku and sango want to visit once in a while...or if we decide to have more pups..." Kagome started crying. "Thank you so much!" Inuyasha hugged her carefully. "Why don't you go check it out before we go visit your mom?" "Okay!" Kagome beamed through her tears at him, taking off inside with sango.


	42. Chapter 40

Kagome and sango explored the house, kagome beaming at how much her mate had done for them. It was so big and spacious and so comfortable feeling that she felt like it was home already. He had even made furniture and bedding for them. Sango smiled at kagomes happiness. Kagome, her best friend who was as good as a sister, would be staying in this time with them, and sango couldnt be happier. Kagome and inuyasha left that afternoon after visiting for a while with miroku and sango. They headed to her moms house.

Kagome opened the door and a loud squeal met them as they entered the living room. Kagomes mom ran to them, bouncing up and down with glee. They explained to her everything that happened, but she was too excited over the babies to notice much else. They thought they would never be able to get them away from her. Kagomes mom would only let them go once they promised to return soon and they let her take a family picture of them.

After they left her moms house, they returned to their hut, both pups fast asleep, and placed them in their bedroom as they walked to their own bedroom. Inuyasha turned to Kagome, pulling her into his arms with a growl and a desperate kiss, which she returned just as desperately. They sank to the floor, their bodies joining as one, as they finally got some alone time.

Four weeks later...

Kagome was talking to kaede in kaedes hut, about the problems she had been having, when kaede suddenly sat back, smiling at her. "Kagome, before i tell ye, let me do something." She said, reaching down and grabbing some cotton and shoving it into her ears. "Okay..." kaede said, proceeding to tell kagome what was going on. Kagomes eyes started twitching.

There was an inhuman shriek sounded throughout the village, the villagers looked up in shock and fear, the birds took flight, and the local wildlife took off for the hills. Suddenly words could be heard through the shrieking.

"INUYASHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! IM GONNA- SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! YOUD BETTER RUN, CAUSE WHEN I CATCH YOU!- SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! IM GONNA RIP OFF YOUR!- SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

At the same time, a repeated 'whump!' Could be heard with every sit. Miroku looked down at the six foot hole inuyasha was currently in and smiled in bemusement. "If i were you, inuyasha, i would run before she gets here. I dont think shes bluffing."

Kaede smiled in amusement as she took a calm sip of tea. 'Those two will never change.' She thought to herself.


	43. Chapter 41

Shippo looked up from where he was playing with sora and koji and riku and rika in the new house. He thought he heard kagome shrieking something, so he looked out the window and saw miroku laughing at a hole in the ground. "You idiot. What'd you do this time?" Shippo called out to the hole. A muffled yell answered back. "How the hell should i know?" Suddenly kagome appeared with sango at her heels, trying to prevent a murder that was bound to happen. Kagome saw the hole in the ground and snarled at it. "Any last words?" "Yeah! What the hell did i do?" He yelled back. "Im pregnant again you asshole!" She yelled. There was a shocked silence for a moment before inuyasha replied dryly, "i think you had a part in that too kagome..." sango tried and failed to hide a laughing snort. Kagome blushed furiously and yelled "sit!" As he whumped further into the ground, kagome stomped off into the hut, sango following closely behind her. Miroku chuckled at the hole again. "Well...Congratulations again, you sly dog." "Shut it miroku!" The hole growled back.

Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead as sango sat next to her. Sango smiled at her. "Dont worry kagome. It's gonna be okay. Just dont kill inuyasha before the baby arrives and you'll be fine." "Ugh. We just had our first pups last month! Its way too soon for more!" "Look at it this way." Sango said, "at least they'll be so close in age that maybe they wont fight all the time." Kagome gave her a dry look. "Not helping sango." Sango chuckled. "Sorry. But you know you'll love it just as much." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Youre right. I guess i should go apologize to inuyasha in a bit..." she thought for a moment. "That can wait. Let him fear me for a while."


	44. Chapter 42

A few months after the scene in the village, kagome and inuyasha welcomed their new addition to the family. She had white hair and black dog ears and violet eyes. They decided to name her Hera. After that, the years passed in relative peace. Naraku had been badly damaged by kagomes attack, and was lying in wait, gathering his powers for revenge. Before they knew it, fifteen years had passed them by. Sango and miroku were now expecting their third child. Inuyasha and kagome had seemingly not aged a day in all that time. We now join kagome as she cooks dinner in the hut inuyasha had built for them so long ago.

Sora walked nervously into the hut, glancing around until she saw her mother in front of the fire. She took a deep breath and approached her. "Hey momma. Can i talk to you?" "Of course sora!" Kagome smiled at her, frowning when she saw how nervous she was. "Whats wrong honey?" Sora fidgeted, looking at the ground. "You might wanna sit down momma." Kagome sat down next to her daughter, still not used to her daughter and herself looking more like sisters than mother and daughter. "Ok...momma...i am dating someone...and i think...no, i know i love them..." Kagome frowned. "But thats good news! Is it anyone i know?" Sora sighed. "Yes momma...but... i dont know if you would approve...you see...its a human..." "sora, i dont care if you date a human! You know i used to be one!" "That's not the part im talking about momma..." she paused, unsure how to go on. Kagome took her hand into hers. "Sora. You are my daughter. I love you. I only want you to be happy honey." Sora took a deep breath. "Okay momma. I am in love with...Rika. we have been dating for a while now..." Kagome smiled. "So. That's why you were so afraid to tell me? Oh honey, its okay. If you love her, thats all that matters. I will support you all the way." Sora sighed and kagome took her into her arms as she hugged her. "Did you two tell aunt sango?" "No momma...you're the only one that knows so far... i think she was going to tell her today though." "Well honey, just remember, you can always come talk to me or your dad. We wont ever judge you for trying to be happy or be who you are." Kagome said as she brushed the white hair out of soras eyes. "Just one favor, okay?" Kagome said with a smile on her face. "What momma?" Sora asked, confused. "Let me be the one to tell your father." Kagome giggled. Sora finally smiled and laughed with her.


	45. Chapter 43

Inuyasha was headed back inside their hut when kagome stopped him at the door. "Inuyasha i have something to tell you about sora." Inuyasha looked at her warily. "What about sora?" "Well...she is in love with someone." Inuyasha paused in shock. "Who? Do you think shes pregnant?" Kagome smiled. "No inuyasha shes definitely not pregnant. Shes in love with Rika." Inuyasha paused for a moment. "Well...at least we dont have to worry about any grandkids, right? We dont, do we?" Kagome covered her mouth as a small snort escaped her lips. Oh kami how she tried to hold it in, but the longer she looked at inuyashas confused thinking face, she completely lost it. "Buahahahahahahahahaha!"

Kagomes hysterical laughter rang through the village. The villagers looked at each other in suprise. Sora looked around as she approached aunt sangos house, smiling to herself. It seemed her father had taken the news well. She walked to aunt sangos hut and saw rika standing in front of it. She smiled at her as she approached her. "Hey i just told my parents. Did you tell yours?" Rika sighed and shook her head. "I couldn't do it. She keeps trying to set me up with one of the human village boys. I didnt know what to say." Sora smiled and joked with her. "Oh, so gonna leave me for a guy, huh? I thought you loved me?" Rika pulled sora into a deep kiss as she embraced her. There was a loud crash and they broke apart. They looked up at the hut and saw sango and miroku in the window staring at them. Sango blushed and smiled, waving at them to go on. Sora smiled at rika and they walked hand in hand through the village.

Sango turned to miroku, still blushing as he handed her the pan she dropped. "Did you see what i saw?" She asked in embarrassment. Miroku smirked. "Shes her fathers daughter alright." Sangos eye twitched. "Not really. Shes at least only going after one girl instead of a hundred." Sango sighed and smiled. "If she's happy, im happy." Suddenly kagome appeared at the door, wheezing in laughter. "Oh kami! Sango! Wait until you hear this!" Kagome told sango what inuyasha had said and they both busted out laughing hysterically. "Well...theres always riku and shippo to give us grandkids eventually!" Sango giggled. Kagome choked back through the laughter, "he's...hes still...back at the hut...trying to figure it out!" Miroku smirked. "Should i enlighten him?" "Oh kami yes! I would love to see his face!" Kagome continued to laugh hysterically.


	46. The writing studio

**kagome: hello everyone! Were here to entertain you while lady tashimaru writes the next chapter!**

 **Naraku: (crosses arms) i refuse. Theres nothing she can do to make me do anything.**

 **(Suddenly naraku is in a pink ballerina outfit complete with tutu)**

 **Naraku: (looks up at me) i hate you.**

 **Me: aww! I hate you too naraku! Muah! (Blows kisses)**

 **Kagome: why are you doing this when you could be writing the next chapter?**

 **Me:...well...cause...um...reasons?**

 **Naraku: didnt think that one through did you?**

 **(Naraku now has pretty make-up on)**

 **Me: okay! I am working on the next chapter today and hopefully it will be done by tomorrow! I hope everyone likes it!**

 **Naraku: i hope they hate it.**

 **(Naraku is now tied up over a tank of mutant sea bass with laser beams on their heads)**

 **Me: thank you all for reading my story! I appreciate everyone of you!**


	47. Chapter 44

Sora and rika decided to go look around the next village over. Their hands stayed intwined as they walked. Sora gripped her katana in case if anything attacked them. Rika had her boomerang in her hand as well. Something didn't feel right to them. They paused as they saw pillars of smoke rising in the distance. Sora and rika looked at each other, nodding as if they had read each others minds and hurried on to check it out.

Upon arriving at the village, all they could see was utter carnage. Huts were on fire and bodies of men, women and children littered the roads. Sora pulled Rika behind her and pulled out her katana. "Stay behind me Rika." Rika nodded solemnly and followed closely behind sora. They searched the village for survivors and were about to give up hope when someone moved ahead of them. They ran to them and kneeled down next to the person as they held hands again.

It was a young woman clutching a bundle to her chest as blood poured from her side and she took rattling breaths. She looked up and saw rika and sora kneeling next to her. The woman smiled. "Kami has answered my prayers. You are the guardian angels i have been looking for...please...take her..." she lowered her arms, holding out a newborn baby girl to rika. It had black hair and violet eyes. It looked almost like rika. "B..but...we don't know anything about babies..." rika stuttered, looking at sora in alarm. The woman smiled at her. "Its okay. If you love my daughter even half as much as you love each other, i know she will be okay...her name is Aphrodite...please...keep her safe...and tell lady kagome that naraku is back. Tell her to avenge our village...and...may kami bless you both in your union..." the woman sighed as she took her last breath. "Thank...you..."

Sora brushed away a tear impatiently. "Come on. Lets go back. I can ask grandma for some of that formula stuff for her..." rika nodded, holding Aphrodite close as they continued back to the village.

Miroku was smiling as he walked along with a very red-faced inuyasha. "-so, you see, there is no way for rika and sora to give us a grandchild." Miroku finished explaining to inuyasha. Inuyasha groaned as he blushed. "Did you have to tell me EVERYTHING?" miroku smiled. "Think of it as a learning experience inuyasha." They turned as they heard someone approach them. They turned to see sora walking towards them and rika hiding behind her. "Dad.. we need to talk to you..." sora said nervously. "Whats up sora?" Inuyasha asked. "Well...we need to introduce you to someone..." sora said as she stepped aside to reveal rika and the baby. "Uhm...meet your new granddaughter?" Mirokus mouth dropped open and inuyasha smirked at him in triumph. "Who's the idiot now, miroku?"


	48. Another writing room episode

**kagome: hello everyone! Were back! Lady tashimaru is trying to write the next chapter as we speak and we were sent to entertain you once again! So for your viewing pleasure, here is naraku dancing the macarena!**

 **Naraku: no. After last time she can kiss my royal a-**

 **(Naraku is forced to do the macarena by an unseen force)**

 **Naraku: ...i fucking hate you tashi...**

 **Me: then my job here is done! Hey everyone! Lady tashimaru here! I am trying to decide what direction to take this story and i promise i will get the next chapter done as soon as some inspiration hits my face-hole!**

 **Naraku: want me to hit your face-hole? (Is now suddenly hanging naked over a pit of lava with a lava dragon eyeing him hungrily)**

 **Me: by the way, volvagia hasnt been fed for a while, so...yeah... good luck naraku! Once again, thank you all sooooooooooooooo much for your support!**


	49. Chapter 45

Kagome hummed to herself happily as she and sango washed laundry in the river. Sango stopped for a moment to look at her, smiling. "So kagome, how are you feeling this morning? Any better?" Kagome sighed. "Nope. Not at all. And before you even ask me, no he does not know, and neither do the kids or anyone else. You're the only one I've told sis." Sango giggled and smiled at her nickname kagome and she had given each other so long ago. "Well, at least we're in the same boat now. Lets just hope our kids don't have any for a few years at least." Kagome giggled and nodded. "At least the only ones we have to worry about are riku and shippo, koji and machiko, or hera and Ares, rin and sesshomarus child." Sangos eye twitched. "Oh yeah. ALL we have to worry about...that's three out of four couples! I think you need to redo your math kagome!" Kagome giggled. "Lets just hope our husbands havent killed each other yet." Sango looked up, smiling. "Apparently not. They're walking this way." She suddenly frowned. "Kagome? Miroku looks like he's seen a ghost...and inuyashas...laughing?" Kagome looked up and stared in confusion as they approached.

Inuyasha was still laughing his ass off as miroku walked in shock beside him. Miroku finally approached sango and tried to speak, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he managed to say anything at all. "S...sango? I don't usually say this, but...inuyasha was right..." "about what miroku?" Sango asked curiously. Instead of explaining, he merely stepped aside as sora and rika approached with a bundle in rikas arms. "Hey mom..." rika smiled nervously. "Meet Aphrodite, your new granddaughter." Sango stared for a minute before looking around at kagome. Kagome was staring back at her, just as shocked. "Wh...wha...how...?" Kagome finally asked. Sora explained about the village over being destroyed and adopting the baby. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "How many more people must die before that bastard can be killed? We must go at once to confront him. Sora, rika, im putting you two in charge of the village while we are gone. Keep the villagers safe. We will depart in the morning." Sora nodded solemnly.


	50. Chapter 46

Kagome sighed as she faced the horizon, watching the sun rise over the hill. She knew their children could take care of themselves and the village, but she still worried about them. She remembered the day they were born as if it was yesterday. She missed them being that little, but she knew she would have her hands full once again soon enough. She had been so scared to have twins, and then having hera not even a few months later, she thought she would never pull through, but now, looking back, she couldn't imagine having it any other way. Her life had been so filled with love from her little family. She grimaced as she realized she and sango now had a granddaughter that would be about the same age as their new babies, then she sighed and smiled. It was hard not to love Aphrodite. She was such a good and happy baby. Sora had to practically pry her away from her great grandma and great-great grandpa every time she had to get formula. Rika and sora were wonderful parents for her. They were given an abandoned hut by kaede, and they decided to live there together with Aphrodite. They had announced they were planning on getting married as soon as their family returned. The villagers were very happy for them, for they had seen them grow up together, and saw their love bloom over the years. Sora and rika had helped protect them from demons so many times when their parents were gone, they had come love and appreciate them very much. Of course, all of kagome and inuyashas children were loved and welcomed with open arms, even if they did carry demon blood.

Kagome sighed once again as she stood up and finished packing her things. She stopped and placed a hand on her belly. She wondered briefly if she should tell inuyasha about the new child, but decided against it. Surely they would be back before she was due. She knew if he found out about the child, he would be more worried about protecting her than killing naraku. She worried about sango going as well. Sango would be due in three months as well, but sango was already having problems. She couldn't catch her breath at times, and if she walked too far and hard for too long, she would get painful cramps. Kagome was keeping a close eye on her as soon as they finally set out. Kagome sent one last look at her hut as she pulled her old backpack over her shoulders. She met the others at the edge of the village. They all turned to give the village one last look. Sango smiled at kagome. "Just like old times, huh?" Sango said as she reminisced. "Yes." Kagome replied softly. "Just like old times..." they started to walk away, one by one until kagome was the only one still staring at the village. She bowed her head as she whispered. "Father...if you can hear me...please, keep my children safe." She looked up at the sky as tears filled her eyes as she smiled. "Dad...you saw me take my first breath...and i saw you take your last...i will never forget you dad. I love you." Kagome followed after the others. If she would have waited a moment longer, she would have seen a star that shone brightly, even in the morning sky, blink as if winking at her.


	51. Chapter 47

Kagome led the way onwards, searching for any sign of naraku. Inuyasha was hovering by her protectively. Kagome sighed, looking back in the direction of the village. Inuyasha saw the concern on her face. "Whats wrong?" He asked her. "Im just worried about the kids..." Kagome sighed. Inuyasha looked at her in bewilderment. "Its only been two hours. What could have happened in two hours?" Kagome glared at him. "I had TWO children in less than two hours inuyasha! A lot can happen in two hours!" Inuyasha kept his mouth closed. A wise decision on his part for once.

Sango put her arm around kagomes shoulder. "Im worried about them too sis. But they will be fine. We raised them to be ready for anything." Miroku nodded beside her. "If they take after us at all, the only thing we have to worry about, is kaede knocking them out from sheer irritation. They will be fine kagome, i promise." Kagome sighed and nodded. "Thanks. Are you feeling okay sango? Are you sure you should be coming with us?" Sango gave her a smile. "You couldn't keep me from coming with you if you tried. And believe me, miroku tried." "Yeah, inuyasha tried to make me stay too. Needless to say, i won that fight." Kagome smiled back at her. "I still think you should have stayed at the village. Even though you're not pupped, i still dont want you near naraku. He's sure to go after you for revenge." Kagome gave a nervous laugh and sweatdropped. "Yeah! Haha..." she squeaked out nervously. Sango searched for another subject quickly, to try to keep suspicion off kagome. "So! Hows koji and machiko getting along guys?" Kagome turned to her, smiling gratefully. "Well, they've been together for about two years now, we think it's pretty serious. They seem really happy together. Apparently Hanichi overheard them talking about moving in together, to our village." "That would be great!" Sango smiled. "Its nice to see the village growing." Miroku turned to inuyasha. "So, inuyasha, do you guys want any more kids?" Inuyasha feh'd at him. "Nope. I think three is enough. They're taking care of themselves now and everything, why have more?" Kagome went pale, looking up at the sky, avoiding everyone's gaze. "Oh! Look at that over there!" She shouted, pointing into a random direction, "its a thestral! I gotta go check it out, byeee!" She took off into a different direction than she had originally pointed. Inuyasha stared after her in bewilderment. "I didnt see anything..." sango sweatdropped, looking in the direction kagome had gone. "Oh! I see it too! Hang on kagome i want to pet it!" She yelled out, running after her. Miroku and inuyasha just stood and looked at each other before sighing. "Women..." they both said at the same time.


	52. Chapter 48

Sango found kagome with her knees to her chest as she sat on the hill. She approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sango...what am i going to do? He doesn't want more kids...what if he leaves me?" Sango sat next to her, and pulled her to her side. "He'll get over it kagome, or else I'll shove my foot up his ass. He would never leave you, he loves you too much to do that to you." Kagome wiped her tears on her kimono sleeve as she leaned into sango. "Why did this have to happen? What if it's more than one again, too? I don't know if i can do this sango..." sango made kagome face her as she wiped off the rest of kagomes tears. "You are stronger than you think kagome. And...as for if you have more than one...well...i will hide inuyashas body for you after you kill him." Kagome gave a laughing sob. "Thanks sango..." sango helped her to her feet and they hugged for a moment, before turning to the direction they had left the men. "So...thestrals?" Sango smiled at her. Kagome smiled back. "Yeah. Got it from a book i read. They're horses you can only see if you've seen death. But theyre gentle creatures." Sango laughed, putting her arm around kagomes shoulders again. "Well...lets go tell them all about the thestrals shall we?"

Inuyasha sighed as he waited impatiently for the girls to return. Miroku turned as he heard footsteps. Sango and kagome came back into view. Kagomes eyes looked a little puffy, but he figured he'd better not ask. "Ready to go?" He asked them as they came nearer. They nodded in answer, and they set off once again.

Meanwhile...

Rika looked down at Aphrodite in horror. How could something this sweet and innocent make something so foul? She turned to sora, eyes wide, pleading for help, but sora giggled with her fingers pinching her nose, and motioned for her to continue. Rika sighed and continued to change Aphrodite while trying not to breathe so much. Aphrodite smiled up at her and cooed happily. Rika laughed and smiled back. "Yeah. You know what you did don't you?" She cooed at her sweetly. "Such a big ugly stink for such a small little girl!" Sora smiled as she watched rika talk to Aphrodite. It was so cute to see them together. Her heart was filled with love for both of them. She couldn't wait until the others were back, so they could officially be together. She frowned to herself. She hoped they were okay. They were known back in their day for getting into trouble. She hoped that the years had calmed them down a little bit. After all, how much trouble could four thirty something year olds get into?


	53. Chapter 49

The demonic aura from naraku grew stronger the further north they went. They had soon come to yunichi village. The demonic aura from naraku was just past the village. It looked like the villagers were getting ready to go to war. Hanichi spotted them and ran over, greeting them with a worried smile. "Its good to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances." "What happened?" Kagome asked her as she approached. "You don't know?" Hanichi asked in confusion. "A few days ago, naraku started to try to destroy the barrier around the village that protects us from harm. We have kept it up so far, but.." she sighed, shaking her head. "If it wasn't for koji helping us keep up the barrier, we would already be dead." "Kojis still here?" Kagome asked in confusion, "i thought he was headed back already." Hanichi smiled. "He got some news that delayed his return. But that is machikos place to say, not mine." Kagome looked around in confusion until she spotted machiko helping the warriors get ready for battle. She saw kagome and smiled and waved at her, walking up to them and hugging everyone. "I'm so glad you're here! Koji and i have been getting everyone ready to fight naraku. I can't do much in my condition, but im doing all i can to help!" Kagome stared at her in shock. "You're pregnant aren't you?" Machiko nodded, smiling at her. Kagome smiled back. "Well, congratulations machiko." Inuyasha was frozen in shock for a moment before turning to kagome and saying. "See? We definitely don't need to have more pups now. Our grandkids would be the same age!" Hanichi turned to kagome. "Um..kagome? Can i talk to you alone?" Kagome nodded and followed her inside her hut. Hanichi turned to her before speaking. "He doesn't know does he?" Kagome shook her head. "Im suprised you haven't killed him yet." Kagome smiled faintly. "Ive thought about it." "Can i look you over to make sure youre okay?" Hanichi asked. Kagome nodded and laid down for her. Hanichi held her hands over kagome as she searched with her aura for any problems. After a moment she gasped. "Oh my." Kagome looked up in alarm. "What?!" Hanichi smiled at her. "Well..." she told kagome what she had found. Kagome snarled. "That's it! He's gonna die!" She was about to storm out of the hut, but paused as she saw naraku had broken through the barrier finally. Naraku turned to face her. "Why hello, kagome. I was just telling inuyasha i wondered how your children were doing...and if you planned on having more...that way i know how many after you i have to kill in revenge..." Inuyasha scoffed at naraku. "What makes you think you'll live past the hour? Besides, We're not having any more kids! I told her no, end of story!"


	54. Chapter 50

Kagome finally snapped. Naraku was about to speak, but kagome put her hand up, silencing him with a glare. Flames surrounded her as she towered over inuyasha. He shrunk back in fear. "I've had enough!" She shouted. "Im tired of you saying you don't want any more kids!" Inuyasha yelled back, "we dont need any more kids kagome! Besides, dont you think we're getting a little too old to have kids?" As the flames grew around kagome, sango backed away slowly, pulling miroku with her and muttering. "Uh oh...he said the "o" word...im gonna need you to dig some extra holes miroku...shes gonna rip him to shreds..." naraku was about to speak again, raising his hand slowly, but kagome stopped him with a look. She seemed a lot scarier than he remembered. "YOU THINK IM OLD?!" Kagome screamed out, "IM ONLY 31 YEARS OLD INUYASHA! THERE ARE WOMEN IN THEIR 40S AND 50S IN MY TIME STILL HAVING KIDS!" Inuyasha stared at her in shock before yelling back. "So? I just don't want to have any more kids!" Kagome screamed out again. "WELL ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT INUYASHA! IM PREGNANT AGAIN! OH AND BY THE WAY, THERE'S FUCKING FOUR OF THEM! GET IT? NOT ONE, NOT TWO, NOT THREE...FOUR!" Inuyashas jaw dropped open in shock. "Are...are you sure?" He asked her. Sango slapped her hand over her eyes. "I cant watch this, miroku. Start digging." Kagome gave him a death glare as the flames rose higher. "Am...i...sure?" She whispered dangerously. Naraku knew when the right time to dissapear had arrived, and this was definitely it. He ran for the hills as kagomes screams of anger sounded out behind him.

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" A loud boom sounded out, and a large inuyasha sized crater was created in the ground. Sango sighed. "Or maybe shes gonna make him dig his own grave..." miroku looked over at sango in worry. "Do you think he's alright?" Sango sighed. "As long as he doesn't say anything else stupid, he'll be fine." Miroku sighed. "Well then hes doomed." A groan was heard from the crater. "You could be just gaining some extra weight kagome..." miroku facepalmed himself, grabbing sango and backing away slowly. "Lets distance ourselves until this calms down...i definitely don't want to see what she does to him for THAT statement." As they backed out of sight, kagomes screams of anger floated after them. "Do you think she'll forgive him?" Miroku asked warily. Sango sighed. "Of course she will. He's a baka, but he's her baka."

Kagome was still angry, stomping over to the crater in the ground. She jumped in and walked to him, grabbing his hand and placing it against her belly, letting him feel the kicks before huffing and walking away. She sat down next to a tree and laid her head on her knees, trying to calm down.

Inuyasha was frozen in shock. He had felt the kicks. He sighed. He was such a baka. Here he was, telling her this whole time he didn't want more kids, and she was already pregnant. He felt like an ass. He got up out of his crater, going to kagome and pulling her into a hug. "Im sorry." He sighed. "For everything." Kagome leaned into him. "Its okay. I forgive you."


	55. Chapter 51

Sango and miroku sighed in relief to see inuyasha still alive after his stupidity earlier. Kagome looked around in confusion. "Where is naraku?" Sango sweatdropped. "Um...you kinda scared him off..." Kagome sighed. "I guess now we have to go find him again. "Oh no. You are going back to the village." Inuyasha growled at her. "I am not taking any chances. Four pups is going to be hard on you, i dont care how long you've been hanyou. If you are not careful you could lose them." Kagome sighed. "I will be careful inuyasha, im not going back to the village and that's final. Don't even try to talk me out of this. My scents finish blending in three days after that i will be fine." Inuyasha huffed at her and started leading the way onwards.

Sango turned to miroku as they walked. "Do you think she will be okay miroku?" She asked quietly. Miroku nodded. "We will be there to protect her and you as well. We will not stop protecting you until our last breath. After earlier im more worried about naraku being killed by kagome before we get to have our revenge as well."

Inuyasha watched kagome as they walked. He had a bad feeling about what lied ahead, the feeling increasing as they continued on. He felt like something was fast approaching that would take kagome from him forever. He sighed and pulled her close. Maybe he was just being overprotective.

* * *

 **sorry this is a short chapter guys, im trying to see what way to go next, all i can warn you of is heartbreak in the next chapter, either way. I will try to put it up in the next day or two! Thanks for sticking with me, ive had writers block! Lol gotta love it!**

 **Love,**

 **Lady tashimaru**


	56. Chapter 52

They continued onwards, following narakus demonic aura. Kagome looked around uneasily. She had a bad feeling. Something was purposefully evading the wind, trying to stay out of their sense of smell. She fell back behind the others, looking into the trees. Something was not right. Kagome turned back to inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" She started to say something, but as she began to speak again, a blast of energy hit the ground at her feet, propelling her away and seperating her from the others.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted out as he tried to see her through the settling dust. Sango and miroku hacked as they got up off the ground. "Sango! Are you alright?" Miroku cried out as he felt for her on the ground, the dust still thick on the air. He found her hand and grasped it, pushing himself to her. "Im fine!" She replied through her coughing, "i fell on some moss." Miroku sighed in relief and turned to find inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Where's kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted out as he continued to try to see anything. "I dont know! That energy hit right next to her! Kagome! Kagome!"

The dust finally cleared enough for him to see. He looked around the scene in horror. There was a crater next to where kagome had been standing only moments before. His heart clenched painfully. 'Please dear kami, let her be alright.' He thought as he looked around, listening closely. He paused, his ears twitching back and forth as he picked up something from this direction. He heard heart-wrenching sobs and he took off, following the sound. He had never heard such despair before. He came to a clearing and paused in horror and shock as he finally found her.

Kagome was kneeled with her face in her hands, the heart-broken sobs coming from her. He swallowed, approaching her slowly. "Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked hoarsely, dreading the answer. She looked up at him, her eyes and face red from the tears as she choked out through her sobs, "I..Inuyasha..." He then noticed the blood seeping into the ground around her. "Inu...inuyasha...they...theyre gone...i...i tried to protect them from the blast, but...i...i got hit...and..i lost them..." she broke off, her despair overtaking her. Inuyasha picked her up from the ground, pulling her into a tight hug. "Im so sorry kagome.." he whispered hoarsely as he held her close as she continued to sob. "I promise you i will kill the bastard who did this."

Sango and miroku were running after inuyasha, and came to a stop as they saw what had happened. Sango placed a shaking hand to her lips as tears sprang to her eyes for kagome. There was no feeling to describe losing a child. Miroku bowed his head in prayer for her. Whoever did this would pay with their life.


	57. KAMI END MY SUFFERING!

Kagome: Hello everyone! Lady tashimaru is in a bit of a...creative slump... (she points at me banging my head against the wall) but she is trying very hard to continue this story-

Me: (frustrated scream of misery) why cant i think?! Oh kami please end my suffering!

Kagome: ...so...um...yeah...just stay with her...she'll get there eventually... (watches me start banging my head again) ...this might take a while...


	58. Chapter 58

Hey everyone, Lady Tashimaru here! Just wanted to let you know that it might be a while before a new chapter, I start college on the 21st! I am not abandoning the stories but I might be a little busy for a while. I'm starting pharmacy school finally! Please just bear with me and I will get them up as soon as possible! Once again, I appreciate you all reading my stories!

Love,

Lady Tashimaru


End file.
